The Iron Nature
by silverblade1999
Summary: Right after a strange discovery, MK is swept back to the kingdom of Moonhaven, torn from her reunited father and the human universe once again by the new queen. Even though she was able to be back into Nod's embrace, it wasn't why the new queen brought her here. It seems there was a new threat to their home- and there was a chance that MK can both be a threat, or the only help.
1. Discovery

Mary Katherine, or rather called MK looked around, smiling, being back in the embrace of her second world.

The sunlight filtered in, soft and warm, escaping from gaps where the cover of leaves left, showering the most gentle light around the world of the beautiful nature that calmed her spirits. Dewdrops lay on the pure green leaves like studs of diamonds when the light reaches their surface, dazzling and adorning the scene beautifully to a human's eye. Trees held high and proud, tearing across the low canopy and reaching towards where the sun lay bright and strong.

That urge to meld into this beautiful scenery pulled into her soul, her heart suddenly shrinking into a tiny ball, into that tiny spot where now her heart yearns to be. Living in the place of freedom, tangled among the trees and leaves, along with the hummingbirds that gives a brief dab of their feather colors to the air in front of her while they whiz through.

Here, as a walking, massive human, they are the slow coaches, they who are pulled back by the hands of Time. She couldn't help but place a bitter smile on her face. Well, this was reality for her.

But at the least, looking at the bright side, she was still able to communicate with Nod, the... boyfriend she met at the wild adventure that swept her off her feet and introduced her to the hidden tiny world in the forest, thanks to her dad.

Speaking of him...

"Mar-I mean, MK!" The daughter smiled at the goofy voice and her approaching father, running in a awkward pace and thrashing and tripping on thick objects. Sometimes MK couldn't resist but laugh. "Come, dad, I'll help you carry that stuff." The redhead reached out to yank a yellow, stained bag of bulky machinery out of her dad's back. "Hey, this is light. What are you bringing in this bag?" The girl stashed her hand in and rummaged around, and came across a pesticide. "What?" A scrunch of confusion lined her brows.

"You know that place you placed a red pin at?" MK's dad headed with a question, taking some other tools like fertilizer, other gardening tools and such. "I've been venturing further, and I came across this dry land which looked like a dessert compared to the other side of this forest. Seems like the leafman aren't taking care of that place, so I decided to make a garden out of it."

"Are you serious?" MK broke into a huge grin that spread from her ear to the other. "But I thought you weren't really into gardening-"

"Well, you are, as you said a few days ago." Her dad hastily adjusted the bulky helmet that allowed him communication with the little creatures. "Besides, I think it would be quite nice if you would invite your friends there."

"Oh, dad." The girl laughed as she trailed on with her father in a narrow path littered with twigs and pebbles, the sound of the crickets and their massive feet crunching the delicate ground the only things breaking the silence. "Thanks."

"Well, if it isn't for my daughter MK, I wouldn't do it." The goofy man spared a chuckle, and ran off deep into the arms of nature. "Now, come on!"

MK turned back into that gentle smile that she always had for her father, her heart warming, and she tucked her hands into her jean pockets. She barely took one step forward when something swooped over my field of vision, like a blurry block of the sunlight. When the thing tore through the air to the behind of her, and her reflexes quickly followed the dark blur that contrasted eerily with the forest peaceful greens.

A crow.

MK felt herself gasp in horror, icy hands clenching her stomach. She hadn't seen a crow ever since the pod had blossomed and the new queen rose to throne, since she grew back to her original size after that adventure. The crows were the rides for the darkness that attempted to plague the forest, the horrible, twisted creatures from the dark side of nature.

She turned back, and her eyes widened.

A few flocks of black birds shot to her, tearing through the air like arrows. A scream pushed itself to her mouth, but her lips are sealed, yet her eyes were wide with the sight.

Without second thoughts, her legs took control, and curiosity led her speeding to the direction of the crows.

* * *

It took a few minutes of frantic chasing to let her get the instincts to take over and realize she just abandoned her father, which sent waves of panic and guilt to wash over her spirits. But it didn't stop her curious motivation to get her to where the crows went. Faster, they went into a area where sunlight came down icy and cold, and a chill was sent down her spine.

As her green-blue eyes lingered as the crows finally settled, it was on a stiff, thick tree with no leaves at all, the dried parts all conquering the place, the edges of the branch sticking out like small daggers branched. Gnarled roots punched against the fertilized black soil like a dagger stabbing paper, reaching around the dry ground, almost touching the tip of MK's bright red sneakers. But there was a odd sight, where the tips of the branches, were creeping with a shiny, flat sleet of steel.

The tree perched like a royal among commoners, a evil king among slaves. There was no canopy of trees protecting creatures from sunlight, but the sunlight was dark and dim here. Around the dead tree, crawling like white ants, was thousands and thousands of shiny insects. There was no doubt they're not the Boggans, but they didn't look like they're a ally to nature. MK surged forward, fear starting to leaden her legs, and took in a violent breath.

Then her fingers surged forward, to pluck a little creature out among the tiny groups of iron, squiggling things. For once, MK wished that she didn't reject her dad's help to get her helmet. Right before she can risk her sight and take a closer look at it, a sharp pain shot up her finger, and she dropped the creature with a hiss of pain.

As soon the creature's legs landed touched the ground, a speck of iron started to spread through the buttress roots, seeping the attention of MK's from the blood seeping out of her index finger to the appearance of the iron.

She crept down, and tapped the ground with her good left index finger, to see a sharp _clang,_ the satisfying sound of steel.

Suddenly, a distant cry of pain sounded, just entering her audio field, raising her attention. That voice...

Her stomach twisted, and she turned back, everything about the insects shaded from her memory, only one thing remained. "DAD!" She screamed, and ran forward, her heart starting to plummet to the abyss of darkness. The scenery zoomed from her, the path clearer and wider, as if to usher her to hurry back to her dad.

Sunlight gave her a clear vision of what was in front, but it couldn't stop what was bound to happen next.

Before the redhead could react, a sharp wind catapulted her to midair like a forceful hand, and there was a tornado, grabbing her hand and sweeping her around. MK screamed, all the sudden of this and the horror brought to this situation all forced into that scream, and slowly, as the wind carried on, her soul slipped off her body, into the world of nothingness.


	2. Drama

The sun grew brighter as it rose to the afternoon position, casting harsh light everywhere in the forest like a cape. Yet it did not stop the buzzing activity of the forest, where Moonhaven lays. Especially today.

Nod donned his bright green helmet, grinning as he looked at the sky that was shaded a bright baby blue, another chance of letting himself back into the arms of the sky. He mounted on his hummingbird, and, before his mischief overwhelmed him, his guardian, the captain of the guardians of Moonhaven, Ronin tapped his feet behind him. Nod sighed, and slumped onto his seat, but Ronin laughed. "I see what you're gonna do there."

"C'mon, please?" Nod begged, still having his face glued to the forehead of the hummingbird. "Just once, please?"

"Still as reckless as ever. I wonder where you got that personality from." Ronin mused, looking up at the sky, letting the memories of his former best friend seep into his vision as he closed his eyes. "Your dad wasn't of you."

"Yeah sure, sure." The irritation did noting but only grew, which made his muscles itch of the craving of freedom even more dreadfully. His muscular hands tightened his grip on the reins. "I just want a stroll in the air for a while, you know-"

"Alright, alright, you are allowed to go..." A wry smile crept up his face, and Nod felt there was a 'term' coming on. "...When everyone's prepared."

"OH, FOR-" Nod threw his hands up, and stopped the harsh impatience from bursting into the verbs in his tongues. Ronin shot him a look, climbing on his bird. "One tree, many leaves." He warned. "And remember, we're patrolling with extra members with a reason. The new queen, Daphanie is freaking out. Citizens are going missing, including her mother. We're responsible to track down the cause."

"Okay, okay!" The young leafman gave up, and waited for the shout of release where they can finally start the patrolling. "Yes, daddy!" He added in the mood of sarcasm.

When it finally did, Nod quickly shot up into the sky, the heart, once heavy, grew light again. He let out a laugh as he swooped down to the low ground, occasionally dodging high blades of grass and ferns. The responsibility of a member and sticking to the group was soon forgotten once again, as if he never learned a lesson from the exhilarating adventure he had. The feeling dangling in the sky was almost so overwhelming he would want to fly without looking.

Then he started arching to the sky, rocketing to the clouds, before hovering there for a while, and before the chillness of being so high up caught him, he zoomed down like a roller coaster dropping. His happiness, now, was barely able to be contained, pouring out of his heart and running down his veins. Bushes of leaves was barely a obstacle for him, and he spiraled around a tree like a rope around the captive, still laughing.

His heaven was still around the loop until he spotted something lying on the bed of grass when he was zooming around right under the canopy, where the sunlight was forbidden.

A frown started to line on his lips, and he swooped down, taking a better look at the unconscious figure. The figure, now visible as a girl having her back facing at the sky, was about the size of him, but only a little more shorter. A heavy stomp exploded into his memory, and his frown only grew worse, the remaining of fun and all of them fading. As the leafman carefully flipped the girl around, the face made him gasp and fall back, shock filling his soul.

"M-MK!" He half yelled, and brought the girl close, cupping her head to his armored chest. As he cradled her, a explosion of confusions and panic followed that came continuously in his mind. How, in the world, did she get smaller again? Why? When?

At the same time, he felt the same, uncomfortable heat come seeping in, which made him smile. He didn't want to know if he was blushing or not. But his crush was the size of him again, which means she wasn't anymore a big bulky stomper that goes "Mmmaaaaaaiiii sssaaaaannnddddwiiiccchhh iiiiissss miiiissssiiinnnggggg". She could be with him again.

He snapped out of his hazy thoughts and cleared himself a mist, looked at MK's face, before carrying her to the waiting hummingbird.

* * *

Ronin, as usual, wasn't very happy to see him when he returned to Moonhaven.

"What, did I tell you?" He was at the edge of roaring, his temper meter, which was imaginatively pictured on top of him, was hitting the tip. "Where have you been?"

Grub suddenly appeared beside the captain of the leafmen, followed by the annoying Mub, the slug. "Yeah, leaf boy, what cha doin wandering around without permission?" It sneered, eyes narrowing.

"I've been patrolling." Nod stood firm. _Not entirely a lie._ "On my own, and I found MK." As soon as the words left his mouth, the slug's immediately had its eyes popped to it's largest. "WHAT, ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIRL? YOU DIDN'T DO THAT, DID YOU?"

Nod rose his eyebrows. "Did what?"

"YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T CLAIM HER BY YOURSELF YOU JERK!" Mub snapped on, advancing on the leafman at every word. "SHE HAS HER OWN LIFE, AND SHE DOESN'T WANT YOURS!"

"Oh, god, someone, please, shut this snail up!" Nod backed, jamming his palms to his ears. Ronin did nothing, but smile, as if to say his punishment was here. Nod shot a murderous glare at the captain, before feeling himself cornered to a fern stem.

"OH, YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE HER BOYFRIEND!" The snail retorted, and started slapping his eye on Nod's stomach. That awkward moment continued for a long while, and Nod felt more irritated than pain. In fact, the blows that slug gave barely hurt. Grub, who eventually recovered from the horror of what his best friends did, slurched forward to yank his companion away from doing anything further humiliating to his new career and the leafman.

"I am so sorry, General Ronin, I'll be responsible for this." The snail bowed awkwardly with his other flabby hand tied to the slug's eye. Ronin let a smile of amusement trace his lips, and chuckled. "It's nothing serious. Now," He turned to Nod, who was still leaning on the green fern that let it's leaves stretch above him, forming a soft shelter. There was even eerie, green light spilling around him.

"Show me MK."

Nod bobbed his head obediently, and scurried to his bird, and hauled the unconscious girl to his arms. Her face was giving out a obvious show that she was suffering from a nightmare, her eyebrows squeezed together, her hands gripping into fists. The girl was mumbling slowly somethings at a tone so low Nod couldn't even make out a single word. The leafman gently shook her.

"Hey, MK, wake up." Nod whispered.

"Yoo hoo, babe girl, rise and shine!" The slug slurred, edging towards her. Nod backed down, shooting a annoying look at Mug as he carried the girl tighter to him. "MK!" He started to raise his voice. "You in there?"

For once, the MK's eyes squeezed close, a sign of a hand reaching to her sleep and causing mischief, disturbing her slumber. Then she loosened her fists, before her eyes fluttered open. When she started to look up, he smiled gently, and MK widened her eyes until her pupils were fully seen. "...Nod?" Before the leafman can, the girl already made her way to the floor with a yelp of surprise and sharp pain erupting all around her back.

"Ouch." She groaned, pressing her fingers to her forehead, another hand massaging her aching back. Nod grinned. "Need a hand?" he extended a armored hand to her, waiting for her to accept. MK looked at him, and, hesitantly, placed her fingers on his hand. Confusion and relief spread in her eyes, her brows softening back to their position. It was Nod's turn to widen his hazel brown eyes when he sees icky red liquid oozing out of the girl's finger.

"What's that?" Nod felt the urge to withdraw and yelp and wring off the mysterious liquid, but it was his... girl's hand he was holding. MK rose a eyebrow. "That's a question later. Now, did you guys grow big or did I grow smaller?" She looked down, at her usual, what she called 'civilized' attire, a denim jacket, yellow shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"You grew smaller. I found you lying among the grass blades." Nod explained briefly, patting her shoulder. Soon, MK's expression froze to a panicky, bewildered face. "What? But... I don't understand..." MK looked around, seeing herself surrounded by the now massive world of greens and exploding floral colors, the peaceful sounds of the water trickling down to the waterfall. MK closed her eyes, to hold her consciousness together firmly once again to prevent her soul from flittering back to the darkness.

"Let's bring you inside first, to see if you can figure things out." Nod whispered softly into her ear, and nodded to Ronin. The general nodded back, and walked into the palace, trailed along by a few eyes of curious civilians.

MK almost gasped at corridor of the throne room. Giant stems of bright green towered over them, the flower petals of multicolored petals arced to form a dome on top of them. Occasionally medium sized butterflies would flutter to and fro around them, attracting the goose bumps to surface onto her skin as she turned her full attention to the creatures's abnormal size hovering in air slowly, until it was gone, before resuming to advance. The sunlight was struggling to reach them, but only able to cast a glow that barely illuminate the corridor.

The real light shone in front of them, not far, and she felt the urge to reach to it as soon as possible, but she restrained herself from doing so. Nod walked side by side with her for a moment. Suddenly Ronin, who was leading them, walking stiff and regal, paused.

There was where the real light filtered in, cheery and illuminating the whole platform where the new queen laid.

She was standing on a circular flower pollen, eyes closed, her tongue sticking out, her index fingers pressing to her mind on each side like a imaginative kid trying to teleport stuff. Her attire was as beautiful as ever, green sleeves, a dress made of pure white petals which glowed under the soft sunlight, her hair a rose standing on her head. Even though she was of the size of a kid, she radiated full power, the life of nature.

"Your Majesty." Ronin bowed, and so did the Nod. MK looked at the two men, and realized what she had to do, before lowering a knee as well.

The queen released her concentration and turned her attention to the two leafmen and a girl with auburn locks. When she noticed MK, she squealed with delight, and rushed to haul the girl up, and wrapped her in a bear hug. What MK could only do was stare and her mind shaded blank until the queen pulled back.

"I'm Dephanie, and I'm so glad you came!" She squealed again, jumping up and down in her flouncy dress. "I was so worried that you couldn't come, and you can't help us, and we're gonna be doomed-"

"Wait." Slowly, her instincts flowed back, and her want to make things clear interrupted the queen's over-thrilled speech. "You, sent me here?"

"Yes, and boy, it took so much practice and I had to get myself to remember how I made you big and it was so tiring but I have no choice-"

"WHAT?!" Rage and more confusion exploded into her veins, motivation of her impulsiveness drove her tone from normal to raged yelling. "Why did you sent me? I didn't do anything that's considered as crime, right? And I have-" She paused. "Dad," She lowered to a whisper, that terrible realization of what could bound to happen to her father scrolling down into her mind, filling it with horror. "Oh, god, dad."

Then she turned her attention to the now shocked queen. "Please, bring me back to my normal size, I need to get back to my dad-"

"But I need your help!" The queen insisted. "Please! We all need your help!"

"Why? You have thousands and thousands of leafmen ready to help you, and why me? You should have asked for help when I was a stomper, I'm no help when I'm a size like you! All I can do is jump like a goof!" MK half yelled, and the queen looked down. She can hear hissings of warnings from Ronin, but she stood on my ground, thinking the words as of ash.

"Well," The queen twiddled her thumbs innocently. "Nod told me all about how you saved Moonhaven, and your..." She let out a playful, light giggle as she looked at the red haired girl, then Nod. MK can feel her cheeks flush at the last few moments with Nod, and looked back, to see the leafman looking up a the ceiling, picturing a innocent smile on his face.

"...relationship?" She giggled further, before tensing up again. "You see, you saved the pod and revived the forest life, and I'm hoping that you could do it again."

"You can wave everything away with a wave of a hand." MK pointed out flatly.

"B-b-b-but I can't stop the civilians from disappearing." She whispered, and that yanked her eyes wide. "Disappearing?" She mouthed. The queen nodded. "Every night, a naturefolk disappears. It went on for two weeks. I thought it was from the outside, and I practiced my magic and form a stem barrier around the place." Her face morphed from relieved and cheerful to a face so depressed MK don't think she can blurt out another word.

"She was right. The cause was from outside Moonhaven. The next day after she let the barriers up, her mother went missing. After hours of investigation, a leafman spotted hole scorched on the hole near the Royale's village, where the royal family except the queen." Ronin explained, his grave tone making the atmosphere grim. "We tried patrolling all day and night, but somehow the problem got its way. More people disappeared. Now, no one is safe, not even the queen, not even the leafmen."

* * *

**Thanks for reading my cruddy grammar and straightforward plot. I really appreciate it. Fave, alert, review, whatever. Thanks! :D **


	3. A request

**I know this is the worst chapter ever, but it's all I can squeeze out. Until next time. Hope I didn't disappoint you in any ways. :/ **

* * *

"So you think I'm some kind of detective?" MK exclaimed in a higher tone of speaking. "I'm just a seventeen year old girl who knows nothing about forsenics!" That word slapped a 'what?' emotion on everyone's face in the throne room, a indication that they have no clue of the stomper's sociology, but she ignored them. "C'mon, make some sense!"

"I would go out to investigate right now if this Ronin here would let me!" Dephanie stuck her tongue her tongue out as she lurched forward a little bit in a rather unlady like manner.

That action barely affected the captain's steely face. "I'm sorry Your Highness, but we cannot underestimate the threat's power. If you make contact with the outside world, there will be high chances that you will die, and this time there isn't any pod to rescue you. But don't worry, there is a troop of leafmen already sent for investigating."

"I'm her daughter!" The Queen's face was shading to a bright color of angry red on the green face of hers. "Even with me as Queen, I'm her daughter!"

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but it's for the best of everyone." Ronin bowed his head.

Nod sighed, looking down as well, his hands placed to his hips.

Now the Queen's face turned from red to a sad tone of dull green, before slumping on a huge white petal wall behind her. "It isn't for me." She muttered sadly in a broken tone. "I need my mom back."

Suddenly pitiness drowned MK's soul. She knew how it felt to loose a mom, and it was terribly lonely, the feeling of half of your heart shriveled and cripple to dried ashes. In desperateness, she racked her brain, her soul being yanked deep inside her for ideas. Then a teeny tiny side of her, specking darkness in the light with a harsh movement, that itchy reminder to let her know that her father was still out there, crying for help.

_Then again, it could be a fall onto pricks. He was always a clumsy person._

She took a deep breath that somehow was praying to cool her down, to soothe her crumpled irritated spirits. When she opened her eyes, trying desperately to make a decision, the Queen was still hanging on a moody face, that dull shine in her eyes that were directed at MK was telling that she was desperately trying not to cry.

Then she felt a warm grasp holding her left shoulder. She turned to see Nod holding a face with a faint smile and brows curved upright, a sign of assurance. Then he mouthed 'It's your choice' silently.

Nod. That thought fell and smashed to the center of her mind like a rock. How often does she get to meet Nod now as a small person among the thousands in Moonhaven? Back a few months, after the new queen made her her original size of a stomper again, she could only meet Nod as a 'slow motion', girl that was so much bigger than her boyfriend, which, in 'stomper' societies, was considered as 'awkward'.

And now she was begging to leave him again. Such a loyal girlfriend. Biting her lip, she finally made a decision, after tons of tons of pointness self lecture.

_I'm sorry, dad._

"Alright, I'll stay and help." She spoke quietly. "I suppose my dad wouldn't really be in trouble. Immediately Her Highness's face lightened up again like a dark night sky suddenly ambushed by fireworks, and she started squealing before tackling MK with a bear hug so huge MK could crash to the floor.

"Ohmigosh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Dephanie screeched, before getting up once again. "You're the kindest and greatest stomper I've never met!" She squished MK's body again enquiring such force MK let out a strangled groan. She can hear a muffled, faint chuckle of amusement sparking into her audio rangle, but MK couldn't look.

When the queen finally released her hug once again, she turned back to her flowery ceiling and waved her delicate hand. In reply, the petals that sheltered her rustled, before withdrawing to release a sight of the sky, half hidden among the bushes of the tree leaves. The afternoon sky was still there, shaded a lighter blue, glowing like the sun.

"The day's still young." She whispered.

MK did a second of hesitation, before widening her eyes. "Can I at least tell my dad?"

Dephanie turned around, her eyes widened. "You have a father?"

"Yes! Please, at least let me tell him that I'm safe! Or at least let me know what happened to him!" She begged. Dephanie stared at her for a long moment, before sighing. "Okay. But please, come back before sunfall." She placed her hands together.

"Sunfall?" MK rose a eyebrow.

"It happens when the night gets darker. I suppose you stompers know what it means." Ronin explained.

"We have a better and simpler name. It's called 'night'." MK stated simply, and bowed briefly. "Now, your highness, may I borrow a hummingbird-"

"I'll bring you." Nod stepped up almost too suddenly and automatically, smiling brightly, filled with hope. Realizing what he was interrupting, the leafman scratched the back of his neck. "Um, if you accept, of course."

MK shot a grateful smile, her cheeks heating up to shades of bright pink. "Yeah, of course." Nod bowed his head to hide the pink blushes on his face as well, still scratching his neck. Behind them, they can hear the playful strings of giggles erupting from the young Queen. Ronin held his head stiff, but amusement stirred up when the couple looked at each other again.

Suddenly a pang of sorrow and the heavy waves of memories hit the captain's back of the ming, spreading to the front of his lids. His best friend's son and the stomper's relationship had reminded him of something he should've done...

Before his uncontrolled thoughts could venture further, he snapped himself out of the misery and focused on the reality pictured in front of his eyes. The Queen had excused the two to the parking with a wave of a hand and more giggles. Ronin looked at the Queen for a moment, before back at the empty space beside him that was once the leafman and the stomper, before bowing briefly, and exiting with a line of clanking sounds trailing behind him, emitted from the katana slung on his waist.

* * *

MK felt her cheeks redden even more she was convinced she looked like a tomato now when Nod saddled up a multicolored hummingbird, its wings folded and preening slowly, waiting to be launched into the sky once again. Nod stared at her for a long while, before gesturing his head to the back of him. MK skipped, her heart heating and mounted on the leather seat.

After a steady plop and feeling the smooth feather wings caressing her legs softly, Nod turned back. "Wrap your arms around me!" MK laughed at that statement, remembering how often Nod hoped to have her arms looped on his muscular back. Now, she was far more than glad to do it. She placed her hands one on Nod's shoulder, one, as he said, wrapping around his muscular chest, the stiff feeling of the metal that somehow made her feel protected.

Her head leaned on his back, enjoying the feeling being back with Nod, whom she shared her newfound feeling of affection and her first kiss. This, was the best feeling she had felt in ages, since dad was still sane and not obsessed about this miniature people stuff, with her mom, with her dad, being in the bosom among the petals of the family.

Nod smiled, before whipping the reins. Instantly, the hummingbird flapped it's wings in a supersonic speed, and took off in a buzz, shooting up the sky like a rocket, returning to the clasp of the nature.

The leafman zipped around the forest, enjoying his last piece of freedom for the day. MK gripped Nod's body fiercely, like she was going to spiral off to the ground if she loosened to even the tiniest bit. After a exhilarating stroll around the forest, Nod finally decided to get back to his mission and broke the noisy silence. "So... should I go back to the house?"

MK shook her head automatically, her memory scrunched together once again to at least make sense of where she last saw her dad. Tightening her gasp on her boyfriend, she squeezed her eyes shut, before opening them again, her face lightening.

"I remember!" She exclaimed, so relieved she could loose her hands on Nod and fall down to the earth. "He told me he was planting a garden on the Boggan's place.

"Well, that's the greatest idea I've ever heard!" MK heard his glad tone, and she giggled, before he took a dive back into the low ground of ferns and streams.


End file.
